This invention relates generally to sealed connections for fluid conduits and is particularly directed to gaskets for connecting a tapping saddle or branch to a fluid conduit in a sealed manner.
Tapping saddles are used in fluid bearing conduits to support an extension pipe positioned in close proximity to and in alignment with a hole tapped in a main supply conduit. The tapping saddle is typically provided in two sections adapted for attachment to the main supply conduit, with one shells section including the extension pipe, or side branching outlet. The outer shells sections are disposed around the main conduit and are secured together by means of bolts or welded-on studs. Various gasket arrangements are disposed between the two tapping saddle shells and the main conduit about the side opening in the conduit. The inner and outer surfaces of these types of gaskets are typically provided with an O-ring concentrically disposed adjacent to and about the aperture in the main conduit for providing a seal between the tapping saddle shells and the main conduit. These types of gasket arrangements have offered only limited sealing capability in prevent leaks in the tapping saddle installation. Examples of tapping saddle arrangements can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 873,689; 3,471,176; 3,840,255; 4,018,464; 4,059,291; 4,350,371; 4,708,373; 4,895,397; and 5,040,828.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing a mat gasket for a tapping saddle having a steel ring reinforcing insert, a concentric rib seal on its inner surface, and a double O-ring seal on its outer surface.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved mat gasket for a tapping saddle disposed between an outer shell and an inner main conduit and further disposed about aligned apertures in the outer shell and the inner main conduit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tapping saddle of a fluid conduit having a mat gasket including a steel ring reinforcing insert, a concentric rib seal on its inner surface, and a double O-ring seal on its outer surface.
This invention contemplates a mat gasket for a tapping saddle disposed between an outer shell and an inner main conduit and further disposed about aligned apertures in the outer shell and the inner main conduit, the mat gasket comprising a flexible, compressible, resilient member having first outer and second inner opposed surfaces and an aperture therein, wherein the first outer surface engages the outer shell and the second inner surface engages the inner main conduit about the respective aligned apertures therein; a pair of concentric O-rings disposed on the first outer surface of the flexible, compressible, resilient member about and adjacent to the aperture therein, wherein the pair of concentric O-rings engage and form a double seal with the outer shell; and a generally circular ribbed portion disposed on the second inner surface of the flexible, compressible, resilient member about and adjacent to the aperture therein, wherein the generally circular ribbed portion engages and forms a seal with the inner main conduit.